


Why are there so many twins?

by Squidge_06



Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Rises - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Bill messes up, Bill's idea, Bill's slightly less insane, But in england because i don't know how american high school works, Dipper's a femme boi!, F/F, High School AU, I Don't Even Know, I dunno all of the drama club bits, I think they're doing heathers?, It's like both the realities in one group chat?, M/M, Mabel's incredibly protective, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Normal Dipper and Bill are leads, Original Realty as well?, Rev!Mabel is director, THEY DON'T KNOW, The Pines and The Gleefuls might be related, They're all part of the drama club, They're referred to as the Cipher Twins because there are too many twins, Weirdmageddon Didn't Happen, Will and Bill are twins, chat fic, will be inspired by Lumina Xandra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Bill makes a group chat and adds Will and his favourite set of twinsWill adds the Gleeful twins and this is the result-------------------------------------------------------------I DON'T EVEN KNOW?I have like zero inspiration right now and a chat fic seemed like a good idea to get back to writing.I'm in a Gravity falls mood soooooooooooo here's this mess





	1. Chapter 1

**Bill Cipher has invited Will Cipher, Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines to chat**

**Bill Cipher has changed their name to ThatTriangleDude**

**ThatTriangleDude:**  Y'ello!

 

 **Dipper Pines:** Bill? What is this?

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:**  I thought you were the smart one Pine Tree!

 

 **ThatTriangelDude:** It's a group chat!

**ThatTriangleDude renamed Dipper Pines PineTree**

 

 **PineTree:** I know that asshole I meant  _why_

**Mabel Pines:** Y'ELLO!

**Mabel Pines has changed their name to AlphaTwin**

 

 **PineTree:** Hey Mabel

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** What's up Shooting Star

 

 **Will Cipher:** _Why?_

**ThatTriangleDude:** Because brother of mine BECAUSE

 

**Will Cipher has invited Dipper Gleeful and Mabel Gleeful**

 

 **AlphaTwin:** NOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **PineTree:**  NoNoNoNoNoNoNo

 

 **Dipper Gleeful:** Why did you add me to this chat Cipher

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** You have to be more specific other Pinetree

 

**Dipper Gleeful changed his name to M.Gleeful**

**M.Gleeful:** My Cipher

 

 **Will Cipher:** Ummm I added you because I don't like anyone her and..?

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:**  LE GASP! Dear brother of mine I have been betrayed

 

**Mabel Gleeful has changed her name to AlphaAlphaTwin**

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:**  Dearest brother of mine don't tell off your boyfriend you have no friends be happy somebody wanted to add you to a chat

 

 **M.Gleeful:** WE'RE NOT DATING

 

 **Will Cipher:** WE'RE NOT DATING

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** If you say so

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** If you say so

 

 **PineTree:** Ummm...hello?

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Yes sweetums?<3

 

 **Pinetree:**  Fuck off

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** MY HEART!

 

 **AlphaTwin:**  Stop denying your love for the Ciphers Dippers 

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** Listen to my counterpart Dippers

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** Also change your name Mason it's boring 

 

 **PineTree:**  No.

 

 **M.Gleeful:** No.


	2. It’s Wednesday,My dudes (Drama club)

**AlphaTwin:** GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS

 **ThatTriangleDude:** IT’S WEDNESDAY MY DUDES

 **AlphaTwin:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAA

 **PineTree:** Why are you guys so extra?

 **M.Gleeful:** This is normal?

 **PineTree:** Um yeah?It’s a vine reference dude

 **M.Gleeful:** Oh I know that just the random yelling of it in the middle of the chat

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** Brother I’ve seen them do this in the middle of the lunch hall it’s not odd

 **Will Cipher:** It is kinda odd Mabes...

 **Alpha twin:** ANYWAY OTHER THAN IT BEING WEDNESDAY

 **PineTree:** my dudes

 **ThatTriangleDude:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **AlphaTwin:** IT IS ALSO FIRST DAY OF DRAMA REHEARSALS!

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** That’s correct!and you all have to be there because you’re all either the leads or other main parts

 **PineTree:** Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **PineTree:** Whyyyyyyyy do I have to be the fucking lead?

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Stop whining kid you’re the one who auditioned for Veronica

 **PineTree:** Fuck off Bill I HAVE TO PRETEND TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!NOT FUN

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Is too fun!!

**AlphaAlphaTwin changed M.Gleeful to OmegaTwin**

**OmegaTwin:** Mabel!

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** Dipper!

**AlphaTwin changed PineTree to OmegaOmegaTwin**

**OmegaOmegaTwin:** I DESPISE YOU MABEL PINES

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Awwww cute little omega!

**Will Cipher changed his name to BlueTriangleDude**

**AlphaTwin:** Really tho in the Omegaverse what would our class thing be?

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** Us Mabel’s are definitely Alphas...

 **AlphaTwin:** Oh without a doubt.The dippers are definitely Omegas

 **OmegaOmegaTwin:** Fuck off

 **OmegaTwin:** Fuck off

 **ThatTriangleDude:** I’m an Alpha

 **BlueTriangleDude:** I’m a Beta!

 **AlphaTwin:** Well of course

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** The omegas need a mate

 **OmegaOmegaTwin:** NUH UH YOU’RE BEING CLASSIST GLEEFUL

 **ThatTriangleDude:** But it’s true!The weak little omega needs a strong alpha!

 **OmegaOmegaTwin:** See you in hell asshole

 **ThatTriangleDude:** See you there I’ll be sitting on the throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the Omegaverse thing?And i’m Totally taking advantage of the Alpha Twin thing with Mabel  
> Again enjoy this mess??


	3. DIPPER'S PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal happens. Bill's a jerk,Dipper get's mad and swears a lot

**OmegaOmegaTwin:** I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD CIPHER

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:** Huh? what did I do?

 

 **OmegaOmegaTwin:** Fuck of Will (Imsorryimsorry)

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Awww what's got you so riled up baby

 

**OmegaOmegaTwin changed their name back to PineTree**

 

 **PineTree:** YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING ASSHOLE

 

 **AlphaTwin:** Dip dop what's the matter

 

 **PineTree:** learn to read, Bill Cipher is an absolute fucking asshole

 

 **AlphaTwin:** what did he do to make you this pissed?

 

 **PineTree:**  He teased me

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** Your whole family teases you all the time, what's the big deal?

 

 **PineTree:** he made fun of my outfit

 

 **AlphaTwin:** The adorable pastel blue jumper with the white leggings?

 

 **PineTree:** yeah?

 

 **AlphaTwin:** OH H-E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS NO!

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** What's the big deal? I was just joking

 

 **OmegaTwin:** Cipher even I know you aren't meant to make fun of Dipper Pines' clothing choices

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:** Yeah Bro that's a major no no

 

 **AlphaTwin:** MY BROTHER IS ALLOWED TO WEAR WHATEVER HE WANTS

 

 **AlphaTwin:** AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TEASE HIM FOR WEARING "Girly" CLOTHES

 

 **AlphaTwin:** SO F-U BILL CIPHER F-U

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** I'm sorry!I'm sorry! I didn't realise it was such a touchy subject sorry

 

 **AlphaTwin:** Dipper?

 

 **OmegaTwin:** Dipper?

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:** Dipper?

 

 **PineTree:** I forgive him...just don't do it again Bill please the clothing's a touchy subject


	4. BISEXUAL DISTRESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DIPPER PINES AND MASON GLEEFUL HAVE BISEXUAL CRISIS

**PineTree:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **OmegaTwin:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Why are the Bisexuals yelling

 

 **PineTree:** WE'RE WATCHING THE FIRST CAPTAIN AMERICA

 

 **AlphaTwin:** Since when did you two start hanging out

 

 **OmegaTwin:** Since our twins started hanging out BACK TO THE POINT

 

 **PineTree:** RIGHT, STEVEN ROGERS

 

 **OmegaTwin:** PEGGY CARTER

 

 **PineTree:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I AM INCREDIBLY ATTRACTED TO BOTH OF THEM

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** You two can argue over those two I'll just scoop up Tony Stark

 

**AlphaTwin changed their name to MabeyIt'sMabeline**

 

 **MabeyIt'sMabeline:** I GET NATASHA

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** WHAT NO! I'M THE QUEEN GAY I SHOULD GET NAT

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:** I'll just take Spideypool

 

 **OmegaTwin:** WILL YOU DON'T GET TWO!

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:** You're lucky I didn't grab Matt Murdock too

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:** I have a right to them. You don't get them when you don't have the balls to kiss me

 

 **PineTree:** Holy shit

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Holy shit

 

 **MabeyIt'sMabeline:** Holy shit

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** Holy shit

 

**OmegaTwin has left the chat**

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** How the Hades did you have the courage to do that...

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:** I'm not a wimp yah know *cough*unlikeyou*cough*

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH

 

 **PineTree:** Mason is currently a tomato and is now? screaming into a pillow

 

 **PineTree** : I just wanted to have my Bisexual Crisis in peace and now we have drama! I'M WEARING A WANSIE A FREAKING WANSIE I AM NOT DRAMA READY

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Awwwwwwwww you're adorable Pinetree <3

 

 **PineTree:** Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anybody care to form a gay gang with me?


	5. NEVER HAVE I EVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gay mess was completed irl and now Rev!Dip and will are dating and they're playing Never have I ever (most of this is just the og squads arrest stories they delinquents but like vigilante delinquents, a lot of their arrests were at marches or because they were doing some cool shit k?)
> 
> also Dip Dops trans and the OG Dipper and Mabel's parents are dead and they were split up in foster care for two years or so before the Grunkles found them (Dipper had it baaaaaaaaad)

**BlueTriangleDude:** okay so we all have 10 points you take off one when you've done something

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:**  K? I'll startNever have I ever kissed Bill Cipher

 

 **PineTree:** 9

 

**MabyIt'sMabeline: 9**

 

 **OmegaTwin:** 9

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** 9

 

 **OmegaTwin:** Mabel? You're a lesbian

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** I was drunk

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:** Brother you're a slut

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Never disagreed bro bro

 

 **OmegaTwin:** my turn Never have I ever been arrested

 

 **PineTree:** 8

 

 **MabyIt'sMabeline:** 8

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** 9

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** we gotta hear the story

 

 **PineTree:** Which one?

 

 **OmegaTwin:** You've been arrested more than once?

 

 **MabyIt'sMabeline:** I've only been arrested 2 times but Dipper's arrest count is what? 8

 

 **PineTree:** 9 and Bill's is like 11

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** Okay then have you ever been arrested together

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** yep twice!

 

 **BlueriangleDude:** Tell us those ones then!

 

 **PineTree:** okay the first one was at a march I think it was a black lives matter one but I can't remember 

 

 **MabeyIt'sMabeline:** nah it was that march against ICE in Washington DC we got arrested for unlawfully demonstrating

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** the second one was when Shooting Star and I were doing graffiti on the front of the school

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** that was you? the Roses are red, Gender is performative, mass-market romance is heteronormative Wish you were queer thing?

 

 **PineTree:** Yep! Bill's parents had to bail us 

 

**MabyIt'sMabeline has changed her name to Shooting Star**

**Shooting Star:** Grunkle Stan was so proud

 

 **OmegaTwin:** Dipper how come you and Bill have so many more arrests than Mabel?

 

 **PineTree** : Unhealthy coping mechanisms plus Mabel's gonna be a lawyer or something similar so all her society bashing is in a legal way

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** unhealthy coping mechanisms?

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Punching an asshole or two helps

 

 **PineTree:** political graffiti is fun

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Alcohol 

 

 **PineTree:** Alcohol 

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** Jesus you two need help

 

 **Shooting  Star:** I've tried

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** PineTree take your binder off

 

 **PineTree;** I know I know 

 

 **Shoting Star:** You guys are going out tonight right

 

 **Pine Tree:** Yep! we'll be back by 1 don't worry

 

 **Shooting Star:** just don't let anybody give you another tattoo or drugs and you'll be good

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** He'll be fine Shooting star baby boy'll be with me

 

 **Shooting Star:** exactly why i worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to write little snapshots of their life outside of the chat so like a oneshot of what happened while Bill and dip dop where out and stuff like that


	6. Let’s kill tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BILL BEIN’ SNEKY  
> (And a smexy boiiii)-Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no Chapters in ages  
> Also to the people awaiting more Suicide Squad au thing I’ll get back to it I swear I have half term soon I’ll write at least one more chapter of that if you give me some stuff you wan’t to see  
> Plus if you have any more au’s you’d like to see in here comment them and i’ll Squeeze ‘em in!

**~MOB SQUAD~**

**LesbiFuschia:** Let’s kill tonight

 **LesbiFuschia:** Boss

 **LesbiFuschia:** Gotta keep it  _Professional_ ™️

 **ThatTriangleBoss:** First off no murder

 **ThatTriangleBoss:** Second of all go do your job

 **ThatTriangleBoss:** I’m not paying you to do...this

 **LesbiFuschia:** You’re not paying me at all

 **ThatTriangleBoss:** THEN WHY ARE YOU IN A MOB

 **LesbiFuschia:** Aesthetic

 **ThatTriangleBoss:** What is wrong with you

 **BlueTriangleBoss:** Can you shut up I’m trying to sleep and you’re blowing up my phone


	7. OKAY BUT LIKE JASON TODD??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about DC this time and by DC I mean the Robins and by the Robins I mean Jason Todd and Tim Drake  
> ____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE I'M SORRY

**ThatTriangleDude:** Jason Todd tho am I right?

 

 **PineTree:** I hear your Jason Todd and I offer you Tim Drake

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** I acknowledge your Tim Drake and compromise with JayTim

 

 **Pinetree:** The only acceptable argument

 

 **Shooting Star:** aren't Tim and Jason brothers though

 

 **Pinetree:** only by law they never had a close relationship while they were under Bruce's care never even knew each other while Jason was Robin 

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Unless you count Tim being a stalker 

 

 **Pine tree:** well yeeeeeeeah


	8. God is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE PREPARATIONS!!

**PineTree:** Weapon for a zombie apocalypse go!

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Knife!

 

 **ShootingStar:** GRAPPLING HOOK!!

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** Crossbow

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:** Axe!

 

 **OmegaTwin:** Baseball Bat

 

 **PineTree:** CHAINSAW!!

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Wouldn’t you run out of fuel tho??

 

 **PineTree:** Grunkle Stan has a electric one!!

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** A Grappling Hook isn’t a weapon other Mabel

 

 **ShootingStar:** Yes it is!! Next question Dip Dop

 

 **PineTree:** Which building would we use as a safe house go!

 

 **AlphaAlphaTwin:** The Cipher’s

 

 **OmegaTwin:** the Cipher’s 

 

 **ShootingStar:** The Cipher’s

 

 **ThatTriangleDude:** Why our house?

 

 **PineTree:** Your house is literally a doomsday prepper’s heaven

 

 **ShootingStar:** It’s a fortress!

 

 **BlueTriangleDude:** Oh yeah I guess...

 

 **PineTree:** you guys on for movie night?? 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess?


End file.
